1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric suspension apparatus preferably for use in absorbing a vibration of a vehicle such as an automobile or a railroad vehicle.
2. Background Art
Generally, a suspension apparatus is disposed between a vehicle body and a wheel in a vehicle such as an automobile. As such a suspension apparatus, there is known an electric suspension apparatus using an electric actuator including a stator and a movable element supported so as to be movable relatively linearly to each other (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 2010-279121).
This type of electric suspension apparatus according to conventional techniques is configured to adjust a thrust force of the electric actuator according to a thrust force instruction value (a control signal) output from a controller (a control apparatus).